Guérir
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Quêtes, guerres, pertes. Qui ne se briserait pas sous une telle pression ? Comment guérir ? Comment avancer ?


**DISCLAIMER : **

Je ne possède pas Percy Jackson.

**OS**

**GUÉRIR**

Trois ans.

Percy Jackson, héros et fils de Poséidon, avait quitté le camp des sang-mêlés trois ans auparavant. Il était fatigué, usé et brisé. Il ne pouvait plus se battre comme il l'avait fait dans le passé, son cœur pleurait, son âme criait, Percy était juste brisé par les quêtes, les guerres et les pertes. Le jeune demi-dieu avait été jeté dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas à seulement douze ans, jeté dans des quêtes les unes après les autres, jeté dans les guerres. Traumatisé. Voilà c'était le mot. Percy ne pouvait plus de vivre comme il l'avait fait. Il était parti sans rien dire. Voyager. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait. Il voyagea évitant les rencontres avec les Dieux, les demi-dieux – même si parfois c'était nécessaire – et les monstres. Percy souffrait de beaucoup de choses. Il voulait construire une nouvelle vie mais cela semblait être une tâche difficile pour lui.

Trois ans.

Dionysos, dieu du vin et de la folie, était assis sur une chaise le regard rivé sur ses enfants. Récemment une enfant appelée Aya était arrivée au camp avec de nombreuses blessures. Maltraitée. Songea t-il avec rage. Le Dieu était par ailleurs troublé par quelque chose d'autre. Qui avait amené sa fille au camp ? Aucun satyre ni aucun demi-dieu ne s'était présenté. Était-ce quelqu'un extérieur au camp ? Un autre demi-dieu ? Un Dieu ? Il ne savait pas. Aya s'acclimatait lentement au touché, à la proximité, et guérissait lentement de ses blessures mentales. Lorsque Castor demanda comment elle était arrivée au camp, Aya répondit qu'un ancien membre du camp l'avait accompagné. Dionysos plissa les yeux. Ancien membre ? Il y avait très peu d'anciens membres.

« Comment s'appelle t-il ? » demanda Castor curieusement.

« Percy. »

Le prénom fit écho. Dionysos savait dorénavant qui était le demi-dieu qui avait accompagné sa fille au camp. Le Dieu soupira en pensant à cet héros perdu. Percy Jackson avait disparu du camp trois ans auparavant, certains ont voulu mener des recherches mais le directeur du camp l'avait interdit. Percy Jackson voulait guérir. Il ne le blâmait pas. Dionysos s'était toujours demandé comment il faisait pour tenir une telle pression sur ses épaules. Le demi-dieu avait combattu depuis ses douze ans dans des quêtes et des guerres. Avant qu'il ne parte du camp, Dionysos avait vu son état physique comme mental se détériorer au fur à mesure que le temps passait. Percy avait maigri, des cernes entouraient ses yeux, sa peau était pâle. Traumatisé. Le départ de Percy était presque attendu, Dionysos n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis trois ans.

Trois ans.

Clarisse LaRue faisait partie des rares qui avaient quitté le camp pour de bon (comme Percy). Elle était partie juste après Perçu. Malgré le fait qu'elle était un enfant d'Arès, le Dieu de la Guerre, les cauchemars et le traumatisme ne l'avaient pas épargné. Elle était partie sans un regard en arrière, elle avait passé de nombreux mois au camp sans être capable de reprendre contrôle sur sa vie. Environ un an plus tard, elle rencontra sur les routes Percy. Ce dernier fut surpris de la voir. Ils voyagèrent trois semaines ensemble avant de se séparer. Comme Percy, Clarisse voulait se reconstruire loin de tout. Elle voulait fuir. Fuir. Toujours fuir. Ce n'était pas elle. Mais elle était tellement lasse, tellement fatiguée.

Percy était l'un de ses amis. Elle comprenait son départ autant qu'il comprenait le sien. Il était un héros mais il était encore humain. Qui ne briserait pas sous une telle pression ? Clarisse se trouvait actuellement en Grèce, ancienne maison des Dieux, voyageant à travers les rues des anciennes citées. La jeune femme de vingt-ans dégaina son épée sentant une présence non loin d'elle. Ses yeux s'élargirent en apercevant le Dieu de la guerre, son père, elle se détendit. Que faisait-il ? Arès examina le visage de sa fille. Comme avec ses autres enfants, il avait gardé un œil sur elle. Il avait pu voir la rencontre entre Clarisse et Percy. Il les avait surveillé faisant fuir les quelques monstres. Ces derniers étaient cependant rapidement exterminés par le duo. Le Dieu avait décidé qu'une discussion serait la meilleure façon d'aider l'une de ses rares filles. Le Dieu s'avança vers une Clarisse confuse déterminé à avoir cette conversation.

Six ans.

Percy ajusta sa capuche, il jeta un œil vers le jeune groupe de demi-dieu qui voyageait avec lui. Le demi-dieu se tourna vers Clarisse, cette dernière l'avait rencontré à nouveau trois ans auparavant. Ils avaient décidé d'avancer à deux après une conversation à propos du passé. Les deux demi-dieux menaient une vie plutôt simple : voyager et emmener les demi-dieux aux différents camps. Les deux héros étaient en train de voyager vers New York où ils déposèrent le jeune groupe demi-dieu. Il y avait une paire de octuplés, deux filles et deux garçons. Ils voyageaient déjà ensemble quand le duo était tombé sur eux. Clarisse vérifia les sacs de provision et les armes de tous les jeunes, Percy vérifia sa carte et les derniers messages reçus. Puis le groupe commença à marcher.

Ils arrivèrent deux semaines plus tard au camp des sang-mêlés. Dionysos leva les yeux vers les deux demi-dieux les reconnaissant. C'était la première fois en six ans qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans le camp. Le directeur du camp jeta un œil aux jeunes demi-dieux : une paire de octuplés, deux filles et deux garçons. Chiron entra dans la pièce, à ce moment-là, suivi par Arès – en visite dans le camp – et fut agréablement surpris de revoir deux de ses étudiants.

« Nous sommes que de passage. Nous sommes venus apporter ces enfants ici comme nous l'avons toujours fait. » expliqua calmement Clarisse.

« Oh vous ne restez pas ? » demanda curieusement Chiron.

« Nous vivons actuellement en Europe. » fit Percy surprenant Dionysos, Arès et Chiron.

« Nous leur enseignons ce que nous savons. On s'est rendu compte que les demi-dieux d'Europe n'avaient pas autant de chance que nous. Alors nous avons créé une communauté de demi-dieux européens et un lieu où ils peuvent vivre en sécurité. » précisa Clarisse choquant Chiron.

« Voilà une très bonne idée. » dit une autre voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers la nouvelle voix. Elle appartenait à Hestia. La déesse leur sourit d'un air bienveillant.

« Voilà pourquoi vous voulez me rencontrer. Je serais heureuse de contribuer à la protection de la communauté européenne. » leur informa t-elle avec un sourire.

Hestia disparut. Elle utilisa les flammes de son foyer pour protéger la ville européenne de demi-dieux. La paire remercia la déesse promettant de faire construire un temple à son image. Les octuplés furent réclamés, étonnement, par Hadès aussi choquant que cela soit. L'une des deux filles fut réclamée par Déméter, l'autre fut réclamée par Héphaïstos. Quant aux deux garçons, ils furent réclamés par Apollon. Néanmoins ces derniers demandèrent à la paire de partir avec eux à la ville européenne. Clarisse et Percy acceptèrent au bout d'une heure de discussion.

Neuf ans.

La ville de demi-dieux européenne avait suscité de nombreux débats chez les Dieux. Les Dieux mineurs tel que Éros en étaient ravis, ils guidaient leurs enfants dans cette ville qui grossissait de jour en jour. La ville s'appelait le Foyer en l'honneur de Hestia. Clarisse et Percy avaient tous les deux trouvé l'amour dans l'un et l'autre, ils s'étaient énormément tourné autour avant de réaliser leur amour pour l'un et l'autre. Le couple avait été accepté par Arès – passage obligé pour toute personne qui se mettait en couple avec l'un de ses enfants – Dionysos passait régulièrement pour voir les nombreux enfants qu'il avait même si certains avaient au moins trente-sept ans.

Guérir était un long processus. Les deux demi-dieux s'étaient trouvés et guérissaient ensemble au même rythme.


End file.
